The invention relates generally to hats with bills and crowns, and more particularly to hard safety hats having bills raised on associated crowns to define thereunder spaces contoured to unstressinly engage facial protective gear when not in use.
The prior art teaches hard hats with a bill projecting forwardly from a rim of an associated crown for protecting the eyes of a wearer, with the crown thereabove defining a center reinforcing projection extending across the hat from brim bill to a back rim to taper into each. Reference is made to Menold et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,915; McMurry, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 180,238; Potter, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 228,264; Zuppert, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 234,411; Lindblom, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 235,938; and Peham, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 210,648.